


You Always Find Your Way Home

by harrythe



Series: Your Heart Will Lead You Home [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Follows Cannon Events, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/pseuds/harrythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Hale was ten years old when his family burned to death, and he escaped with his twin sister Cora. When the two get separated, Zayn is adopted by another pack. Seven years later, Zayn is living in England, auditioning for The X-Factor, hoping to become famous. Hoping to find his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Find Your Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my friends Ronie and Amber, who beta'd this fic, which was inspired by two posts on Tumblr. One had Tyler Hoechlin's stubble, the other had Zayn Malik's. So I imagined a Universe where Zayn was Derek's little brother, and this was born.

Zayn Hale was ten years old the year his family burned to death in a fire. He doesn’t remember much of that day, just taking off with his twin sister Cora, and his mom yelling for them to run, to save themselves. He runs with his sister across state borders, and rivers, traveling through towns as the days blur together. They keep to the shadows, and even at ten years old, they know to keep hidden. They scrounge for whatever food they can find, Cora sometimes hunting, her eyes glowing beta yellow. They have no idea where they’re going; they just know that they can’t stop. 

It isn’t until they hit Texas that they inevitably get separated. One minute they’re running through the woods, and the next they hear howling around them. Cora immediately wolfs out, jumping in front of her very human brother.

“Run, Zayn.” She snarls. “I’ll catch up.”

Zayn takes off, crashing through the forest. He keeps running until the snarls are way behind him, and he can catch his breath. It isn’t until he’s stopped panting that he realizes that he’s surrounded.

“What’s your name, Pup?” One of the men, whose eyes glow alpha-red, asks. 

“Z-Zayn.” He stutters out. His mother, Talia, always told him to answer all questions from an alpha, as a sign of respect.

“What are you doing out here, in the middle of the night?”

“My sister and I are running.” Zayn is near tears. He has no idea where Cora is, and he could really use his sister’s strength. They’re separated now, and Zayn struggles to keep from crying.

“Running from what?” One of the women, whose eyes are golden-yellow, asks, kneeling in front of him. 

“The people who burned my family.” Zayn says. He can remember the way his mother had yelled for him and Cora to run. They had been outside playing when the hunters came for them. How Derek’s girlfriend had been leading them. A shiver went through Zayn as he thought about his family, how they were probably all dead now.

“Where are you from, little one?”

“Beacon Hills, California.” Zayn states.

One of the beta’s, whose eyes are an ice-cold blue, draws in a gasp. The alpha lets out a warning growl.

The woman in front of him draws him into a hug. “You’re a Hale, aren’t you?” 

Zayn can’t do any more than nod, hopeful that he may have stumbled across a helpful pack.

The alpha seems to deliberate for a moment, and Zayn remains still, wrapped in the woman’s embrace. He seems to come to a decision as he looks back to Zayn. 

“Would you like to come with us? Be a part of our pack?”

Zayn hesitates. “What about my sister?” He needs to find Cora, to cling to the last of his family.

The alpha takes a deep sniff, testing the air. “We’ll try to find her. Meanwhile, stay with us. We’ll take care of you. It isn’t safe for a young pup like you to be out in the woods, especially as a human.”

Zayn can feel the alpha’s orders deep in his bones, despite being human. They set off in the forest, back the way Zayn came. 

When they reach the place that he last left Cora, the alpha takes a deep whiff. 

“Can you smell her? She shouldn’t be far. She promised to meet me.” Zayn says, a tad hysterical.

The alpha shakes his head. “I’m sorry, son, your sister is long gone.”

Zayn starts to cry. He’s lost his last remaining family member. The woman from before gathers him into her arms, and the pack sets off again. They take Zayn to the house they’re staying at, to get some rest. 

In the morning, the pack sets off, making preparations to move.

“It’s not safe here. Not with the Hale boy.” The alpha states. “We have no idea if they’ll come after him.”

The woman nods. Zayn learned last night that she was his mate. “Where should we go?”

“I was thinking England. Lots of people, would keep him disguised. They wouldn’t think of looking for him there. Change our names.”

His mate nods again, and begins to pack their things. 

Zayn ventures up a question. “Why are you doing this?”

The woman smiles down at him. “Your mother was one of the most powerful alphas I’ve ever met. Many came to her for advice. It would be a great honor to protect her son.”

Zayn smiles at the mention of his mother, before he remembers that she is gone, and he’ll never see her again. Tears spring to his eyes.

“Thank you.” He says, as the woman ruffles his hair.  
 **______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Zayn is seventeen now. He’s been living in Bradford for the past seven years, and he tries to forget a time when he wasn’t a Malik. It’s safer for him if he forgets he’s actually a Hale, because they’re still out there, the people who killed his family. He lives with his two parents (the alpha and his mate), and their three daughters, that Zayn calls his sisters. He tries to not think about his older sister, older brother, and Cora, his twin, and where they are now, if they’re even alive.

“Zayn!” His youngest sister, Safaa, calls for him. Her eyes are glowing beta-yellow, and her fangs are elongated. He quickly looks around, to make sure no one can see them. 

“Safaa put those away. You know better.” Zayn chastises. His sisters are all werewolves, and don’t understand why Zayn chooses to remain human. Zayn thinks that by remaining human, it makes him harder to trace, and keeps him connected to his birth family.

Safaa giggles, and her teeth slowly return to normal, and her yellow eyes fade. “Mum says dinner’s ready.” She wraps herself around her brother’s leg.

Zayn smiles, and ruffles her hair. She looks like him, despite the fact that there is no blood relation. His biological mother used to tell him that he looked like his father, and his older brother, who Zayn struggles some days to remember. Sometimes, he can still feel the heat of the flames, and his family’s screams, as he and Cora run. 

Safaa pulls Zayn into the house, as his family is sitting down for dinner. 

“X-Factor auditions are coming up,” his older sister, Doniya, states. “Still thinking of trying out, Zayn?”

Zayn glares at her. He’d only mentioned it in passing to his older sister, and made her promise to keep it quiet. 

His father clears his throat, surprised. “Did you want to try out, son?”

Zayn turns to look at his alpha. “Was thinking about it.”

His mum smiled. “I think it’d be a great opportunity for you, besides you know how much I love hearing you sing.”

“If you want to do it, Zayn, we’ll stand behind you.” The praise and blessing weigh heavily on Zayn, who wonders what it’d be like if his real family was still alive. 

Zayn almost lets slip the real reason behind his audition. How he hopes that if he becomes famous, he can find his family. See if anyone is left. It’s not that he doesn’t love his new family, he does, but he wants to know what happened to his twin sister, and to his pack. He wants to go back to where he belongs.

He finishes his dinner in relative silence, letting his two younger sisters carry most of the conversation. He goes to bed that night, and decides to go through with his X-Factor audition. He’s going to find his family, no matter what.  
 **_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It’s about a month after the family dinner when Zayn auditions for the X-Factor. He’s so nervous he can barely hold it in. Everything is riding on this audition, and he can’t afford to blow it. 

His audition seems to pass in the blink of an eye. He only really remembers getting the judges to say yes, and that he’s moving on to boot camp. His two younger sisters are jumping around, so excited, and he can see the pride in his alpha’s eyes. His older sister and mom look near tears. 

During boot camp, Zayn tries his best to keep up with everyone. He’s never been a good dancer, so that part is particularly hard. When boot camp is over, and his name for the boys isn’t called, Zayn can feel the tears coming. All hopes of finding is family are dashed, gone up in smoke.

When he’s called back in front of Simon, along with four other males, Zayn hardly dares to hope. He doesn’t remember hearing much, until Simon mentions two groups, and then mentions about putting them both through, and Zayn’s heart stops. He’s through. He’s going through to the Judge’s Houses with four strangers, but he’s through. He’s in the next step to finding his family. He doesn’t remember much except Harry leaping into Louis’s arms, and he, Niall, and Liam all embracing.

Zayn calls his parents the first chance he gets. “I made it through. I’m on to the judges’ houses.”

“Congratulations, son.” He can hear the pride in his alpha’s voice, and Zayn preens a little.

“Yeah, they put me and four other boys in a group, though.” Zayn says, and he can hear the silence on the other side of the line. “Dad?”

“I’m proud of you son, always have been, ever since we brought you into the family. Just remember-”

“I know, keep the secret, and stay safe. You never know who could be watching.”

“Exactly.” His father says. 

Zayn feels like he’s one step closer to finding his family.  
 **____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Before the live shows, Zayn spends two weeks at Harry’s house in Cheshire bonding with the other boys.

They spend a lot of time talking about their families, and though Zayn wants too, knows that he should trust these boys, he can’t tell them about his biological family. Too messy, and complicated, and it might reveal the secret. So he keeps quiet and talks about his time as a Malik. He tries to mix in memories of his early childhood, changing names and places, hoping not to slip up. The boys don’t seem to notice anything, they just seem interested.

Zayn feels like he can breathe. For the first time in his life, he might have found four ordinary people to be his friends. Zayn’s never really had friends growing up. Years of having to keep the family secret have inadvertently turned him into sort of a loner. Most people would call it shy; Zayn prefers to think of it as cautious. Bad things happen when you don’t keep the secret, as evidenced by most of his family being burned to death when he was ten years old. 

Zayn bonds the most with Liam, the boy who is seeking a comeback. Liam is the most level-headed of the group, although Louis will most likely be the leader. Louis is loud, boisterous, and keeps everybody in stitches. He usually has Niall and Harry hanging off his every word. Niall is usually where you go if you want a good laugh. He’s a happy little Irish cherub, who just wants everyone to have a good time. Harry’s the baby of the group. At sixteen, he just made the cutoff for the auditions, by about a day. Harry is quite the cheeky little chap, who seems quite smitten with Louis. Zayn notices the stolen glances, and the blushes, and the way the two seem to gravitate toward each other. 

The two weeks seem to pass by fairly quickly, and before they know it, they’re off to Simon’s House for the next round of competitions. They spend every spare minute rehearsing, working out a collective sound, until it feels like they’re ready. One Direction, which is what they’ve named themselves, is ready to perform for Simon.

Disaster strikes when Louis injures his foot. The boys are nervous, knowing they don’t sound right without the eldest. Louis is like a rope, pulling them all together. As the time for their performance draws near, they get more and more nervous. They’re sitting on the front steps waiting, when a car pulls up, and Louis hobbles out. All four boys rush forward, and embrace him, before they go to perform in front of Simon. 

After their performance, the boys can barely sit still. Zayn doesn’t know what he’ll do if the group doesn’t make it through. He wants this more than he’s ever wanted anything, needs this more than anything. 

When they find out they’re through to the live shows, Zayn feels a huge weight lift off their shoulders. He’s another step closer.  
 **____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The live shows start, and Zayn has a hard time containing his excitement. He knows there’s a next-to-nothing chance of his family recognizing him, or even seeing him since they’re most likely in America, but Zayn hopes. Every performance is dedicated to them, bringing him one step closer. He starts to break out of his shell, becoming more and more open with his friends. He begins a relationship with female contestant Geneva Lane, despite the ban on contestants dating. They manage to keep their relationship a secret, until paparazzi catch them kissing, and Zayn comes clean.

They manage to make it through to the live-finale, and Zayn hopes beyond hope that maybe they’ve won. When they are eliminated, coming in third place, Zayn is crushed. He feels like his world has disappeared beneath him. Every chance of finding his family is gone, and Zayn almost lets out a few tears. He’d been counting on them winning.

After the show, the boys all gather in a group. It’s Liam who asks the first question.

“So what now?”

They’re all silent for a moment, until Zayn decides to speak up. 

“I don’t want us to be over.”

The other boys nod in agreement, and they talk about possibilities, until Simon comes up to them.

“I’ll see you boys in my office tomorrow.” He states, before walking over to congratulate Matt, the winner.

The boys are all perplexed, and don’t know what to make of it.  
 **____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The next morning they trudge to Simon’s offices, tired from Matt’s celebration party. They sit and wait anxiously in the waiting area, going over all the possibilities. Soon enough, Simon’s secretary comes to fetch them, and the boys step into Simon’s office.

“Hello boys. How are you?”

They all reply with positive answers.

“Boys,” Simon begins, “I’d like to sign you.”

Zayn can’t believe it. He won’t believe it.

It turns out Simon is serious. He signs them to a three record deal, and a contract with Modest! Management. 

Modest! is one of the best and worst things to happen to them. They’re extremely strict about their behavior, especially concerning Harry and Louis’s budding relationship. Modest! doesn’t approve.

Zayn and Geneva break up after she finds out that he’s dating Rebecca Ferguson, who is six years older, and has two kids. His parents aren’t too happy, but Zayn breaks things off with Rebecca soon after the X-Factor tour is over. He’s not ready for a relationship just yet.

They start to record their album after that. Zayn is extremely ecstatic, knowing that Modest! plans to release it in the UK in late fall, and Zayn hopes. 

He calls his parents often, giving them updates. He’s moved to London to have easier access to the studio. Their fan base is growing and expanding. They have fans from all over the world, and Zayn hopes. Hopes that maybe he’ll be able to reach any family he has left. 

They release their first single, and it explodes. Zayn about breaks down the first time he hears it on the radio. It’s the beginning of fame, and Zayn couldn’t be happier. 

Modest! brings up the possibility of them touring America after their album is released there, and Zayn holds his breath. When they announce Oakland, California as one of the destinations, Zayn tries hard to contain himself. Oakland is about an hour from Beacon Hills, and Zayn hopes he can somehow make it for a quick visit.

They release the album, and start their tour in December. Zayn loves being on stage, loves the rush of it. They sing to sold-out venues, and people are calling them “The Next Big Thing”. They travel all around England, some venues in North Ireland, and Ireland. The European leg of the tour ends at the end of January 2012, where they have a little break, before heading to Australia.

Australia is amazing, the weather is beautiful, the crowds inviting. Zayn is happy. He’s traveling the world, exploring everything.

It’s near the end of May when they start the North American leg of the tour. They won’t be in California until mid-June, just a few short weeks. As the day draws closer, Zayn grows more nervous. He has no idea what to expect, or if anyone will be able to tell him about his family.  
 **___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

They arrive in Oakland in the late at night on June 13th. Zayn goes to bed for a few hours, before quietly slipping out of the room at the light of dawn, and past their security, by claiming to need a smoke. It was a habit he picked up, that he can’t stop. He treads carefully towards the elevator, and takes a ride down. Outside, a cab is waiting for him, after ordering it the previous night, and he sets out. 

The farther away they get the more Zayn feels like he may throw up. When he crosses into downtown Beacon Hills, he looks around. He sort of remembers the Library, where his mom used to take him to pick out books on the weekend, the Diner, where his dad took him out for breakfast on Saturdays. The elementary school he went to when he was younger. They are soon leaving town, and driving towards the Preserve. At the entrance, Zayn has the cab stop, and he pays him, the cabbie offering to pick him up in a few hours. Zayn nods, and the cabbie leaves. He makes his way up the long driveway, not recognizing much. A lot has changed in the eight years since Zayn has been there.

He finally catches a glimpse of the house, and Zayn stops. It’s almost an exact replica of the childhood home Zayn remembers. He makes his way to the edge of the woods surrounding, and notices a pair of guys sitting on the porch. One looks about the same age as Zayn, and the other is slightly older. Suddenly, Zayn doesn’t know what to say, or do. 

He watches as the older guy’s head snaps toward him. The younger one looks confused, but he follows his line of sight, spotting Zayn. Zayn walks forward, on shaking limbs.

“This is private property.” The older one snaps. He looks to be in his mid-twenties, with dark hair, and a scruffy beard. The younger one snickers, like what the older one said was funny. The younger one has light-brown hair, and whisky colored eyes. “Stiles shut it.” The older one snaps.

“Is this the Hale residence?” Zayn asks, watching as the older male freezes for a second.

“Who wants to know?” He snaps. The voice reminds Zayn of his father, all business.

Zayn takes a deep breath. “My name is Zayn Malik.”

The younger one, Stiles, gasps. “Zayn Malik, as in like, One Direction?”

Zayn nods, but the older male is looking at him with a confused expression, and Zayn continues. “I’m Zayn Malik, but my name used to be Zayn Hale.”

The older male looks at him with an expression of pure shock, letting out a choked “Z-Zayn?”

In that moment, Zayn knows. He knows who this is. “D-Derek?” His older brother nods, and moves forward. He gently reaches out, touching Zayn’s cheek, and taking a deep breath, smelling Zayn. He then envelops him in a tight hug, and Zayn feels a smile spilling across his face.

Stiles just stand there in shock. “Zayn Hale?”

Derek ignores him, choosing to question Zayn instead. “How? Where?” He doesn’t finish the questions, just sort of flops his jaw.

Zayn takes a deep breath. “The day of the fire, Cora and I were playing outside. Mom could hear them coming, so she told us to run, so we did. We made it all the way to Texas before we were separated. A rouge pack attacked us, and she told me to run. A pack that knew mom found me, and when they went back for Cora she had disappeared. I have no idea what happened to her.”

“She’s alive.” Derek whispers. “She’s in New York.”

Zayn can feel his mouth drop. “I was just there! I was so close! Do you know what happened to her, after we separated?”

Derek sort of shakes his head. “All I really know is she was in South America. She came back last fall, during the whole Alpha Pack fiasco.”

“A pack of Alphas?” Zayn is confused. Alphas rarely travel in packs.

“There’ll be time for that later. I want to know more about you.” Derek says, motioning for Zayn to continue. 

“Well, after we searched for her, the other pack took me with them. They said it would be an honor to raise Talia Hale’s son. We moved to a small town in England, mostly because we didn’t know if the people who had started the fire were still looking for me. So we laid low for a while. About a year and a half ago, I decided to try out for The X-Factor. You remember how much Mom and I loved to sing?”

Derek nods. It was one of Talia and Zayn’s special little moments. He’d wanted to do the Talent Show at the school shortly before the fire.

“Anyways, I never forgot about you, and our family. I figured that maybe if I was famous, I’d be able to find you, find out what had happened to you. So I auditioned, and in boot-camp they put me in a group of four other boys. We didn’t win, but they signed us to the label anyways. We just released our first album, and we’re on tour right now.”

Derek looks at his little brother with tears in his eyes. “So you came to find out what had happened?”

Zayn nods. “Is it just you and Cora then?” 

Derek shakes his head. “Uncle Peter made it out, but he’s not the same. Laura and I, we were in school, when it happened. Laura became the Alpha, and we escaped to New York.”

“Laura? Is she around?”

Derek shakes his head again. “Peter killed her for the Alpha Power.”

Zayn gasps. Uncle Peter, who used to give him piggy-back rides, and steal cookies. He can’t imagine it. 

“So, Uncle Peter’s the alpha?”

Derek shakes his head. “I killed him, and took his power.”

“I thought you said Uncle Peter was alive?”

Stiles decides to pipe up. “Lydia resurrected him.”

“Who’s Lydia?”

Derek sighs. “How much time do you have?”

Zayn looks at his watch. “I have to go. My cab will be here soon. I have a show tonight.”

Derek nods, but he looks like he doesn’t want to let Zayn out of his sight. “Will you come back?”

Zayn nods. “The tour ends in July. Maybe I could come back when it’s over? Stay for a bit?”

Derek nods again, though he doesn’t look less relaxed.

Zayn pulls out his phone, and winces at all the missed calls. “Look, I really have to go, but maybe you could put your number in, and I’ll call you?”

Derek takes the phone, quickly typing. He hands it back to Zayn. “It doesn’t matter what time of day, never be afraid to call me.” 

The yellow cab from earlier pulls up toward the house, and Zayn takes a step towards it. “I guess I’ll talk to you later.”

Derek nods.

“Bye!” Stiles says brightly, and Zayn returns the sentiment. He makes his way towards the cab, taking one last look at the Hale House, and waving at his big brother. 

As he gets in, and the cabbie drives away, something settles in Zayn. He’s finally found his home, and one day he’ll be back.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably messed up the ages in this fic, and I apologize. 
> 
> Reviews make the world go round <3


End file.
